1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic module testing. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for efficient testing of the modules for a wire sweep.
2. Background
In bond and assembly of an electronic package or module, wires are bonded to a die and finger on a laminate. These wires serve to connect the die to the outer laminate, enabling the function of the module at an associated card attachment location.
Electronic modules however, may be defective as a result of a variety of manufacturing defects. One such defect is known as a wire sweep, wherein the wires of the module are not properly aligned. Misalignment of the wires may cause a short and may be detectable prior to the short. While testing for wires that are in physical contact is somewhat rudimentary, wires that are close together, yet not in contact, do not fail this shorting test and are therefore more difficult to detect. One solution is to use an x-ray to detect a wire sweep. However, this process is expensive, making the X-ray screening of many modules undesirable.